Dark Prince
by DarkMousy-KradHikari
Summary: Krad is a wealthy heir travelling back home when his group is attacked by VAMPIRES! He is taken captive.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

The rain fell in, flooding small areas of the path. A two white horses pulled a carriage through the mud. A small group of seven guards accompanied it. Unknown to them, danger and death was waiting in the Azumano Pass. Fourteen pairs of hungry eyes watched them approach.

"We'll be dining first-class," a brunette said.

The others laughed and waited for the carriage to approach.

The little party drew closer and the rain continued.

_Hello, everybody. New story. Reviews!! I thought of this story a while ago but I hadn't the time to put it on yet. Forgive me. Sorry it's so short but Chapter I will follow shortly. Sayonara!_

_Twilight_


	2. I: Attack

**I**

A blond-hair teen stared moodily out of the carriage window, wishing that it would stop raining. If it stopped raining, he could return home faster. The carriage was stuffy and uncomfortable after the ten hour journey. There was still some ways to go before they reached Hikari Manor.

"We will be arriving at the town of Azumano shortly. Hikari Manor is just a few minutes ride after that, Lord Hikari," a one of the guards said, riding next to the carriage.

Krad nodded to acknowledge he'd heard. The guard wasn't worthy of a verbal reply. The guard moved away from the window and joined his captain at the front of the party.

"I hate that kid. He's so stuck up. I'd like to-"

"Soldier! You do not insult the Hikari family around me. If you do so again, your life will be the forfeit. Do you understand?" the captain said sharply.

The guard nodded and continued to mentally insult Krad.

"Although, Lord Hikari is a bit irritable. It's probably because of the weather."

"I didn't intend any disrespect, Captain."

Suddenly, a scream cut through the air. The captain and the guard turned around and saw black figures appear out of nowhere. They were pulled from their horses.

The carriage door was jerked open and found it was empty. Krad had slipped out somewhere.

"Kei, it's empty."

Krad moved away as quietly as he could. He didn't know who they were. They moved with precision and that's all he needed to know.

"Well, what do we have here? An ice angel?"

Krad turned and stared into the cold, brown eyes of a man whom Krad assumed was the leader. The man smiled, revealing sharp canine teeth. The last thing Krad saw was a blur and something collided with his head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"You too good looking to kill. I'll take you back to the lair."

Kei slung Krad over his shoulder and called to the others.

"Let's head back."

With that said, Kei unfolded black, leathery wings and took to the sky.

_Hello. Chapter I is up. Don't have much time to write. Hope you like. Please review. Sayonara!_

_Twilight_


	3. II: Dark

**II**

Krad blinked and sat up. His head was pounding as he glanced around his new surroundings. He was in a well-furnished room. A room? His memories of the attack and that man popped up. He had been taken captive. He threw the covers aside and got out of bed. Almost immediately, his legs gave out and he fell. Luckily, the carpet was thick and cushioned his impact.

"Kuso!"

Krad tried again and through sheer willpower managed to stay on his feet. He slowly made his way to the door and cracked it open. Voices drifted through.

"Oww! Dai-chan, it hurts!"

"Then, hold still. I have to get in position!"

"AHH!"

"What in the-?" Krad thought.

He spotted a shirt discarded carelessly on the floor. He could hear someone moaning, and his face grew red.

"I can sneak away while they are…engaged."

Krad opened the door further and looked out. Nobody was in sight so he moved down the hallway. What he was about to find out was the room he had been in was actually a part of a much larger room. He peeked around a corner and saw a violet-haired youth in a chair a few feet away from another door. As if sensing him, the youth turned his head and their eyes met.

"Hey! You're-"

Krad made a run for the door and didn't make it. His legs gave out again and he slipped unconscious once again. The violet-haired teen caught him before he hit the floor.

"I'll go put him back in my room."

Dark gently placed the blonde back in bed. He covered the blonde up and stood for a moment, gazing at Krad's face. He smiled and returned to the other room. A redhead looked up. Dark rotated his shoulder and grimaced lightly.

"Thanks, Dai. My shoulder feels better."

"You're welcome. Dark, where are you going?"

Dark had pulled on a shirt and opened the door. He looked at the young teen.

"To deal with Kei. I need you to watch Blondie."

Daisuke nodded and Dark left, closing the door behind him. He strode down the hallway, going down a flight of stairs and took a left. He opened a door without knocking and entered.

"Get out or I'll- Lord Dark, I apologize. I did not know it was you."

Dark folded his arms across his chest and stared at the older vampire. Kei returned his stare with one of his own. Any other vampire or mortal would have quailed under either one's gaze. Kei looked away first and sighed.

"Tell me why you disobeyed the law of the Clan. You brought an unturned mortal into our haven and who happens to be one of important standing!"

"I apologize, my lord. I brought the mortal for you. I thought you would like a fresh kill. After all, I look out for those I sired."

Kei smiled inwardly at the flash of pain in those amethyst eyes. Dark turned and left the room quickly. He closed the door and went down the hallway, stopping on the stairs.

Dark touched the left side of his neck lightly as if he expected pain. He stood there for a moment, and then he made a fist and struck the wall.

"Damn him!"

He walked back to his rooms and sent Daisuke off. The redhead sensed something was the matter but didn't say anything. Dark checked on Krad before lying down on a couch in the outer room. He stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. He fingered the scar on his neck and shuddered as he remembered the night he was turned.

* * *

_Here's Chapter Two at last. School year is almost over. Summer means more time to write. Reviews please. The more interesting the review the more quickly I'll update. Interesting reviews would be suggestions, questions, or both. Sometimes writers get stuck and they need a bit of help. So please send suggestions. Flames will work as well. I just need feedback or I'll die._


	4. III Awake

**III**

Golden eyes opened and Krad could hear someone moving around the room. The room was pitch-black so he wasn't able to make out anything. Very quietly he slid his legs off the bed. He concentrated on where the noise was coming from. Once he was sure, he launched himself off the bed and landed on somebody's back. Quickly Krad assumed a choke hold. However he soon found himself on the floor.

A lamp was lit and Krad closed his eyes against the sudden brightness. He opened them to find himself gazing into unusual violet irises, recognizing the teen from the other room. Dark held Krad's wrists and stared down at the blonde. Krad brought his knee up. Dark hissed in pain and Krad caught sight of Dark's fangs. That ended his struggles. Dark released the blonde and Krad scrambled away.

"You're a vampire!"

Krad's voice was filled with hatred and disgust. Dark took a deep breath and straightened up. He winced as the pain in his lower regions flared. Krad glared at him from his corner.

"Well, you must be feeling better. How's your head?"

"None of your damn business!" Krad snapped.

Dark smelled Krad's fear and for some reason it saddened him. He stepped back, giving the blonde some space.

"I'm Dark Mousy, lord of the vampires. You are free to roam around the haven. Nobody will harm you."

"When can I leave?"

"You can't leave. If you want to look around, Daisuke can show you. Stay away from Kei."

Dark headed to the door and left the bedroom. Daisuke was placing a tray on a table in the outer room. He looked up as Dark went to the window.

"Is something the matter, Dark?"

"He hates vampires so be prepared, Dai. Keep him away from Kei. I'm going out for a while."

Dark brought out his wings and opened the glass doors, disappearing into the night. After he left, black feathers swirled around in the air. Daisuke closed the doors and when he turned around, Krad was in the room. Daisuke smiled and Krad glared.

"I'm Niwa Daisuke. I brought you dinner," the redhead said, cheerfully.

Krad nodded and headed to the door leading to the hallway. Daisuke followed him out.

"This hallway branches off in two separate staircases. One leads down to the sleeping quarters. The other leads to other parts of the haven," Daisuke explained.

Krad nodded and took the stairs leading up. He soon reached a landing and Daisuke took the lead. The redhead showed him the way to the kitchen. All of the hallways were made of stone and some had rich tapestries reaching down to the floor. Two large oak doors led into a vast library.

The floor was made of black alabaster and shone with a faint luster. Several lamps were lit and placed in various places. Tables and chairs were placed for the best usage of light. A fire glowed merrily in a fireplace that matched the floor. Floor-length windows were half-covered with heavy blood-red drapes. One set was uncovered and open.

"Those doors lead to the garden. It's really beautiful in the spring."

"You seem different from other vampires," Krad said suddenly.

Daisuke looked at him and shrugged.

"Many of the others enjoy killing. I hate killing. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I have to kill or feed off humans. There are alternatives," Daisuke said.

Krad was surprised. Maybe vampires weren't as evil as he thought. Then again, he was a prisoner here. Meeting one vampire who despises killing did not make vampires good. The blonde went over to the window and went outside to the garden.

A full moon shone brightly over a magnificent garden. Krad breathed in the sweet scent of roses. Then he glanced up and gasped. The moon illuminated Dark standing on a tree branch. Black angelic wings spread from his back. Dark hadn't noticed Krad yet. He was staring at something in the distance. His eyes were what caught his attention. Amethyst eyes were filled with tranquility that had a tinge of sadness.

Dark turned his head and their eyes meet. Amethyst eyes gazed into golden depths. Krad's heart missed a beat and he blushed. Dark jumped off the tree branch and floated to the ground.

* * *

_Another chapter is done! I'll try to include a lemon in the next chapter. Please send suggestions with your reviews. Coming soon! Dark reveals how he became a vampire. Also I am holding character popularity contest. Please vote who is your favorite character so far. I am awaiting for your votes/suggestions and reviews. Please review or I shall die. If that happens, this story will never be finished. So REVIEW!! Sayonara!_

_Twilight_


End file.
